Runaway Love
by XoXMariah n' SieoreXoX
Summary: Bridgette, Gwen, and Heather have the worst lives. All the pain forces them to runaway from their life, but the bruises, pain and memories come with them. Runaway Love by Ludacris feat Mary J.B. Might be made into a sequel. Maybe.


**Hey guys! Hope you guys like even though it's sad. (wat else is new?) Um...read and review and all that.  
Disclaimer(I hate disclaimers!): I dun't own Heather, Gwen, or Bridgette. Or this song Runaway Love. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Runaway love  
__Runaway love  
__Runaway love  
__Runaway love  
__Runaway love  
__Runaway love  
__Runaway love_

"Mommy?" Bridgette says as she hears her front door open and close.  
"I'm in the living room, stay in your room." her mom commanded. Bridgette frowned. 'So she brought another guy home?' she thought to herself.  
"Yes Mommy." she quietly steps back into her room and closes the door. She tries to do her homework, but as their laughs become shouts, it gets harder for Bridgette to concentrate. It gets quiet for awhile, but then the man walks into her room.  
"Yes? Can-can I help you?" Bridgette asked, nervous. The man smiles a wicked smile as he closes the door. He walks up to Bridgette as a tear falls down her cheek. 'No...not again...' he picks her up and forces her on the bed. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed. But in the kitchen, her mom is knocked out from all the drugs she just took. The next day, she tries to tell her mom, but she won't believe her.  
"Mommy, please, you have to believe me!" she begged.  
"Go away Bridgette, I don't like liars." Bridgette was hurt. She ran to her room and locked the door. She grabbed her blue bookbag and stuffed in all her clothes.  
"If you won't help me...I'll find someone who will..."  
_  
Now little Bridgette's is only 9 years old_  
_She's trying to figure out why the world is so cold_  
_Why she's all alone and ain't never met her family_  
_Mama's always gone and she never met her daddy_  
_Part of her is missing and nobody will listen_  
_Mama is on drugs getting high up in the kitchen_  
_Bringing home men at different hours of the night_  
_Starting with some laughs - usually ending in a fight_  
_Sneaking in her room while her mama's knocked out_  
_Trying to have his way and little Bridgette says 'ouch'_  
_She tries to resist but then all he does is beat her_  
_Tries to tell her mom but her mama don't believe her_  
_Bridgette is stuck up in the world on her own_  
_Forced to think that hell is a place called home_  
_Nothing else to do but get some clothes and pack_  
_She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back._  
_  
__Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love_  
_Runaway love  
Runaway love..._

"Leave me alone! I didn't take your stupid liquor!" Gwen yelled helplessly as her alcoholic and obviously drunk step-father repeatedly smacked her.  
"You lying bitch! Wher is i'?" he slurred. Gwen began crying as his smacks and slaps turned into punches and kicks. After about an hour, he left her room, leaving her curled up and crying on the floor. After a while. Gwen crawled into the bathroom and looked at her cut and bruised pale face. She applied concealer and went to bed. The next day at school, she is once again confronted by teacher, being asked what happened to her face and arms. She told them that she tripped and fell down the stairs. She walked home with her best and only friend, Duncan.  
"I hate your step-dad!" Duncan shouted as Gwen told him what happened.  
"I finally know why I'm not pretty." Gwen mumbled. Duncan looked at her sadly. Suddenly, shots rang out.  
"GET DOWN!" Duncan pushed Gwen into the concrete and began to drop himself, but it was too late...he was shot in the back. The car screeched away and Gwen screamed.  
"DUNCAN!" 'No...no not Duncan...anyone but him...' She ran home after the ambulance picked him up and flopped on her bed and cried. Her step-dad stumbled in and demanded to know why she was late coming home. She told him, but he didn't believe her. He hit her a few times and left. 'I'm sick of this.' she thought to herself. She grabbed her black duffel bag and stuffed in her clothes and a picture of Duncan.  
"If no one will love me here...I'll go somewhere where they will..."  
_  
__Little Gwen is only 10 years old_  
_She's steady trying to figure why the world is so cold_  
_Why she's not pretty and nobody seems to like her_  
_Alcoholic step-dad always wanna strike her_  
_Yells and abuses, leaves her with some bruises_  
_Teachers ask questions she making up excuses_  
_Bleeding on the inside, crying on the out_  
_It's only one guy really knows what she about_  
_His name is little Duncan and they become friends_  
_Promise that they always be tight 'til the end_  
_Until one day little Duncan gets shot_  
_A drive by bullet went stray up on his block_  
_Now Gwen is stuck up in the world on her own_  
_Forced to think that hell is a place called home_  
_Nothing else to do but get her clothes and pack_  
_She says she's 'bout to run away and never come back._

_Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
__Runaway love..._

"I love you, you know that right?" Alejandro asked Heather. Heather nodded and kissed the boy..._who was 5 years older than her_. After that kiss, things got hot in the little car.  
"Where have you been?" her mother asked as Heather walked into her house.  
"I was at my friends house." she replied.  
"Ok hon, dinner's on the table." Heather nodded and went into her room. A few days later, she notices her stomach getting slightly bigger. 'Oh my God...I'm pregnant...' she thought. She can't tell her mother, she's _eleven _for Christ's sake. She walked to Alejandro's house and saw him with another girl.  
"Alejandro?" she questioned.  
"Look, I know what's been happening. You haven't been coming lately, uneasiness, distant. You're pregnant. I don't wanna kid. I have my own problems to take care of." Hurt and confused, she walked home. She's poor so she can't have an abortion, and her mom would go crazy. 'I'm so confused...' she thought. Scared and lonely, she grabbed her pink suitcase and stuffed in her clothes.  
"If the people here won't take care of me or my baby...I'll find someone who will..."

___Little Heather is eleven years old_  
_She's steady trying to figure why the world is so cold_  
_So she pops pills to get rid of all the pain_  
_Plus she's having sex with a boy who's sixteen_  
_Emotions run deep and she thinks she's in love_  
_So there's no protection he's using no glove_  
_Never thinking 'bout the consequences of her actions_  
_Living for today and not tomorrow's satisfaction_  
_The days go by and her belly gets big_  
_The father bails out he ain't ready for a kid_  
_Knowing her mama will blow it all outta proportion_  
_Plus she lives poor so no money for abortion_  
_Heather is stuck up in the world on her own_  
_Forced to think that hell is a place called home_  
_Nothing else to do but get her clothes and pack_  
_She say she's about to run away and never come back._  
_  
__Runaway love_  
_Don't keep on runnin'_  
_Runnin'  
Runnin'  
Runnin'_  
_Don't keep on running_  
_I know how you feel, I've been there_  
_I was runnin' away too_  
_I will run away with you  
I will run away with you_  
_Runaway Runaway Love_  
_Don't keep running away_  
_I'll run away with you, if you want me to_

The biggest coincidence of their lives occurred. The 3 girls ran under the bridge. They shared their stories, and they cried. But they weren't alone. They cried together, they shared their pain, sorrow and confusion. They all made promises to each other. Gwen and Heather promised Bridgette that they would never hurt her and would always believe and support her. Bridgette and Heather promised Gwen that they would never leave or hurt her. Bridgette and Gwen promised Heather that they would never leave her and would support her and her baby. They all promised to love each other better than their parents had. They all swore that they would runaway together.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! I think Heather's was the most OOC, but I think is the only TDI character that would have sex with a person waaayyy older than her. But thats not the point. Please review and tell me if you like it! Or hate it...or something in between...**


End file.
